The Solangelo Curse
by The Melting Candle
Summary: What if 11-year-old Will Solace was at Camp Half-Blood with Nico di Angelo. And what if that's when he developed his crush on him? SOLANGELO! This is my first Percy Jackson story so no hate please.
1. Chapter 1

**So now that basically the entire Percy Jackson fandom now ships Solangelo because Rick gave them almost a page of interaction (seriously though he is the God of writing and making the best OTPs) I thought to write a Solangelo fic of my own. Because the thought of 11 year old Will having a crush on a 10 year old Nico is just too adorable for me not to write about. Just assume that for this that Will was at Camp Half-Blood during The Titan's Curse, I had to change some things around just slightly so this can make sense. Just reading this author's not makes me realize that us fans speak a language that is entirely our own. I just love that. This is my first Percy Jackson fic so I promise I will get better, no hate please.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson, if I did then the movies wouldn't have sucked so much. **

**Chapter 1, Will**

An 11-year-old boy with thick gold hair and bright blue eyes stared out the window while he rode on the school bus. His seat next to him was empty. The bus was loud, filled with elementary school kids, the back of the bus filled with 5th graders all screaming loudly or playing around, roughly.

The boy, Will Solence, looked down at his drawing of a girl with a bow and arrow, an image that had popped in his head, for an 11 year old he was a really good artist. A trait that would have brought him friends but he was generally disliked at school for being ADHD, dyslexic, and homosexual. Things that made his teachers fed up with him often and made his male peers uneasy. Will had his art and not much else. Will took out a light blue colored pencil and continued drawing the sky on the paper.

Another kid looked from behind his seat to look at Will's drawing, but unlike most of the kids who just left him alone, this one decided to pick on Will. "Hey Solence," said the kid, Will turned around, surprised that someone was talking to him. During school he was either drawing or working his brains out trying to concentrate on his work. Socializing wasn't exactly one of his hobbies.

"Who's the picture for? Your girlfriend? Oh wait, that's right..." the kid said it loud enough for the rest of the 5th graders on the bus to hear. Will was used to it, it had been going on since third grade when he confirmed his feelings and shared them, something he now wished he had shared until later on, maybe middle school. But it still made his blood boil when they made fun of him.

"Solence, try to read this." said a small blond girl slowly, she was wearing shorts that really shouldn't have been sold to an elementary school girls and a shirt that was blindingly pink. She held a paper that said in bold letters, **LOSER**. Will's ears turned red and his hands turned into fists. "Solence, can, you, read, this?" the girl emphasized each word. Will turned his head and prepared his response.

"Yes, I can read that, congratulations, you accurately described yourself in one word. And being dyslexic doesn't mean I can't understand spoken words." he said cockily. The girl's face turned red with anger.

"Ooooooh, burn!" said one or two kids. Will smiled at his moment of triumph, he had those once in a while, sticking their ignorance in the kid's faces was truly satisfying unless they complained to their parents.

The bus stopped, two kindergarteners and a third grader exited the bus and started walking home, Will was about to go back to his drawing but he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

When he looked again he couldn't believe what he saw. There were skeletons, they were walking, they had swords, and they were coming right for the bus.

"Do you see that?!" he practically screamed? The kids around him looked like he was a crazy homeless person who was waving a sign around that said "The World will End Tomorrow" while wearing no pants. "See what?"

"Th-the skeletons don't you see them?" His voice was growing shaky and squeaky and everyone sniggered.

Will breathing grew heavy, was he dreaming was he hallucinating, or was this an extremely elaborate and cruel prank? No, they weren't smart enough for that. The skeletons followed the bus; Will would be getting of in three stops.

One.

Two.

Three.

The second his feet hit the sidewalk, he ran. His house wasn't far away but there were at least five houses in between the bus stop and his house, the skeletons had managed to keep up with the bus, Will was more scared than he had ever been in his life. The skeletons were right on his tail.

As fast as Will ran the skeletons were faster, within minutes the back of his red t-shirt was being grabbed by a hand of bones. He squirmed out of his back pack and eventually his t-shirt. He ran faster and faster, the neighbors looked at him like he was crazy. _Why can't they see them and whatever they see, why aren't they helping me?_ He thought. The skeletons were catching up, to his unbelievable unluckiness, he tripped. The skin on his back was scrapped on the sidewalk and started bleeding, but he was too scared to be hurt.

Will stared up at the skeletons from the ground, he didn't know what the skeletons would do to him but he knew for a fact that it would be painful. He closed his eyes, waiting for the strike to come.

"Hey, bones!" _What?_

A red-haired guy with goat legs and an orange t-shirt threw rocks at the skeletons, they fell apart in an instant. Will crawled away as fast as he could and picked up a stone from the ground and threw it as hard as he could at one of them, he managed to get it stuck in the ribcage.

The guy with the goat legs managed to get the last of the skeletons, he then turned to help Will up, Will stared at his legs.

"My name's Ethan, get your stuff, we have a lot to talk about."

**Well that sucked, oh well. Thanks for reading, please review. **

**-TMC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- So I got a lot more feed back than I thought I would so thanks guys! Anyway, here's the second chapter, also I should say that I haven't been able to read Blood of Olympus yet so no spoilers please!**

**Chapter 2, Will**

Will had just been in, no competition, the biggest state of "what the heck?" he had ever been in, in his life. Sure, he had seen some strange things that he didn't believe he saw. When he had visited the beach last year with his mom he swore that he had seen giant vultures with female heads, he had unknowingly swam about fifty yards out into sea when he saw them.

Another time he had gone to a Bargain Mart with his mom he thought he had seen a green snake head come out from her hat.

Also, ever since he could remember he had always had dreams of monsters and giant people who glowed bright and sat on giant thrones.

So yeah, weirdness wasn't exactly foreign to him but this was a whole other level of weirdness. There were skeletons, actual animated, and walking skeletons that almost killed him. And on top of it all, the only reason he survived was because a guy with goat legs named Ethan had saved him.

He grabbed his shirt and backpack and ran to his front doors, Ethan looked back at the skeletons as if he was waiting for them to reform and come attack them again, he waited for Will to enter inside the house before he followed.

"Will?" a woman, about 5, 5", thin and with long blond hair. She had a light blue sundress over jeans on and she was drying her hands on a dishtowel. She noticed that Will didn't have a shirt on and then she notice the scraps on his back. She immediately went to the bathroom cabinet and grabbed some ointment; soon it was being carefully smeared on his back. The woman looked up at Ethan and motioned for him to go into the kitchen with him.

"Will stay here." she said to Will, sitting on the couch. Just as she closed the door, Will silently bolted to the door and put his ear against it.

"It isn't time yet." His mother said in a worried voice.

"Kronos is coming back, Chiron needs more half bloods at the camp for training and protection." said Ethan, "I don't like it either but more monsters are coming back, we need to get him to camp." Kronos, Chiron, half-bloods, monsters, camp? Will didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

"He's only eleven, he said that monsters wouldn't get to him until he was older." she said.

"Honestly he's been lucky to survive for this long." there was a brief pause, Will could sense his mother glaring. "Sorry, but his sent is going to get stronger to monsters, there really isn't much time. He's going to discover what he is soon enough."

"Yes, that and the fact that he's probably listing through the door." Will make a dash for the couch on instinct. The door opened and his mom smiled knowingly.

"Will, we have to explain some things to you, just not here." she said as she sat down on the couch next to Will. Ethan made a coughing noise as he played with a beanie that Will had just noticed, in between Ethan's ginger hair were horns.

"Alright, some other people have to explain some things to you," she said harshly to Ethan, not Will, who was still staring at the goat legs and the horns.

"Kid I'm a satyr, get used to them." Ethan said, he had a tone that indicated that he had explained this to many people and he was getting really tired of repeating himself. Will just looked at him as to say, _Okay, that means absolutely nothing to me and I am even more freaked out._

"Alright, you know the Greek Myths right? Zeus, Poseidon, Olympus, Hercules, those guys?" Ethan asked. Will nodded, even though he was only vaguely familiar with them. "Okay, well it's all real, they've been alive for thousands of years and your dad is a god." Again, he said it like it was a script he had said a hundred times and was getting bored of. "Basically, because your dad's a god monsters are going to track you down, try to kill you, and if you don't know how to defend yourself they most likely will."

"Mom, is he... um..." Will trailed off; this was all too bizarre for him to take in at once. He never knew his father, his mom had told him that he had died before he was born, but Will always had a suspicion that there was something more to that story. His mom sighed.

"Yes, your father was a god, he met me as a human and then told me later on, he told me that you would grow up... differently." She brushed some hair out of her face. Will was at a loss for words; his own mother had kept this a secret from him all his life?

"Anyway, so there's a camp, where we train demigods, that's what you are, to fight monsters and survive. I'm here to take you there."

"No." Said his mom firmly; she stood up, though since she was shorter than Ethan by a good three inches, he glare made him a bit nervous. "He's not going anywhere. That camp's across the country, I-" She was cut off by Ethan.

"Why don't you ask him?" He looked at Will, "Come on, there's rock climbing, sword fighting, pegusi-"

"Those winged horses right?" asked Will.

"Yeah, look, you can stay here, but now that you know what you are those monsters are going to find you more easily, you're better off going to camp and learn how to defend yourself. Those skeletons out there just scratched the surface of what could come." Ethan said, he was serious though he still sounded like he was tired of explaining everything. "You can come back during the summer, you won't have to go to school."

Now there was the pitch that sold Will.

"I wanna do it." he said, he looked up at his mom, she was sad but she nodded and smiled at him anyway.

"Finally, pack light, we need to leave soon." said Ethan.

Will went to his room, his mom and Ethan were probably arguing in the living room. He emptied his backpack on his bed.

His room was small, painted a pale blue, a twin bed with red covers. There was a dresser and a table in the corner. The walls were decorated with his drawings, pictures with his old friends who were now uncomfortable around him.

As he packed Will realized that there were going to be a lot more kids at camp, a fresh start to make friends, he was not going to blow this chance. He wouldn't tell anyone until he knew that no one would reject him. He grabbed some clothes, his toothbrush and toothpaste, his savings of $30.57, a picture of him and his mom, and his sketchbook and pencils. That was light enough.

When he entered back into the living room his mom and Ethan were at the front door waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Ethan asked, his beanie was now covering his horns though they still stuck out. He had a pair of jeans and dirty sneakers on now that completely hid his goat legs. He was rolling some car keys around his fingers.

His mom looked at him, there was a tear down her cheek, she was proud and sad at the same time. She hugged and kissed him as to say goodbye. "Be safe." she said, Will had a feeling that was going to be harder than it sounded.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, she shook her head no.

"New rule, parents can't take first years to camp, not after last time when one of them got vaporized by a minotaur." said Ethan nonchalantly. Will didn't know if he was kidding or not.

The walked out the front door and saw a white truck, he climbed in the front seat after Ethan unlocked it. There were at least 30 empty soda cans in the car. As the engine started Will waved goodbye to his mom as they started driving. He looked at her as she still waved at him up until he couldn't see her anymore. The pure crazy of the situation he was in suddenly hit him. Ethan turned on the radio to the classic rock station.

"We've got two days of driving together, get used to this dude." Ethan said. "Pass me a can from the floor." Will, puzzled, grabbed one of the dozens of empty soda cans from the floor. He handed it to Will, unsure of weather or not that was right. "Thanks." he began to eat the actual can. Oh yeah, this was defiantly crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm so sorry that I've been spelling Will's last name wrong for the past few chapters. Also sorry that this took a little longer than usual to update but the education system that makes thousands of kids commit suicide each year yet it's still going on is getting in the way of writing.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything :(**

**Chapter 3-**

Will wasn't sure if he was supposed to be sitting in the front seat or not but didn't question anything. It would take them three days to get from his home in California to Camp Half-Blood, which was in New York. The actual drive was just a few hours shy of two days but they would have to sleep during the night. So in all it would take about three days.

Will had never gone on many trips in his life, he lived almost a minute away from the beach and basically lived where everyone else vacationed. Always sunny, always warm and that suited Will, his mom, and his mom's side of the family just fine. Suddenly he realized that he had no idea who his father was. He didn't really know anything about Greek Mythology, he knew about five constellations, he knew there were twelve major gods, and he knew they came from Olympus.

Almost like he was reading Will's mind, Ethan spoke up, "Do you know anything about the gods?" he asked.

"Not really." Will didn't know if he was supposed to know anything when they got into camp but he decided it was better to be honest.

"Alright, in the back seat there's a bag, feel around for a book." Will did just that; he felt around the small duffle bag next to his backpack and felt around through it. Something sharp cut his hand and he recoiled his hand. His finger was cut and bleeding.

"Ooh, sorry dude," said Ethan, once he saw Will's cut, "that was my knife, here," this time Ethan searched for something in his bag, he pulled out a plastic bag with a square cube of something that looked like food. "Eat this, what?" Ethan took a second look at Will's cut, the blood was gone and it barely looked like a scratch. "Did you take some already?" he asked

"No, I just heal fast." Will said, unsure if that was the right answer. Though Ethan seemed indifferent.

"Right," he put the cubes in his bag and took out a skinny book that was titled _An Illustrated Guide to the Gods._ it and found that it was a picture book, most likely meant for five year olds.

A is for Apollo, Artemis, and Athena  
>B is for Battling<p>

C is for Centaur

D is for Dionysus and Demeter

Will gave Ethan a weird look, half annoyance and half "you're kidding me right?"

"Seriously?" he asked, "You expect me to take this seriously when you give me this?"

"Hey, I didn't know how old you were going to be!" Ethan said defensively.

"Can you just explain it to me, this isn't going to teach me anything." Will asked, now annoyed.

"Alright, fine." Ethan explained to him the stories of the gods, Titans, myths, heroes and everything he could fit into the time of 5 hours and about 25 tin cans. Whenever he tried to stop Will would just ask him more questions and he would have to keep going. Ethan decided that it was better than the alternative of three days of silence.

They stopped at a McDonalds and got dinner of a cheeseburger for Will and a salad for Ethan (he was a vegetarian as he was a satyr) though he didn't seem to be too thrilled about salad.

"I know I'm supposed to be a vegetarian and that means I'm supposed to like salad, but honestly who puts lettuce, tomatoes, and sauce that has like a bazillion different chemicals in it probably and thinks that it tastes good?" Ethan said as he poked at the leaves with a plastic fork, Will laughed. Ethan ended up ditching the salad and just got about eight packs of apple slices.

At about 8:30 they got back into the truck and started driving again, Will was getting tired, his body had a very strict sleep schedule. He tried not to just so he could keep an eye on Ethan, he was worried that the satyr would fall asleep at the wheel. Everything around them was dark but Will could still barely see Ethan's eyes closing.

"We should stop for the night." Will said. Ethan yawned.

"Yeah," Ethan looked around until he saw a place where they could park for the night. He pulled the car into a forest that probably hid the car pretty well. From what, Will didn't want to know. Ethan unbuckled his seat belt, "Stay here," he told Will.

He came back less than a minute later with two blankets and two pillows and tossed one of each to Will. Both of them reclined their seats and lay down on the chairs as beds. As tired as Will was he found that he was also restless at the same time.

"Hey Ethan, what's camp like?" nothing in response. "Who do you think my dad is? Does my mom know? Why wouldn't she tell me if she did, I guess she was trying to protect me with the whole-"

"Gods kid, go to sleep, I'm not doing any sleep over talk." groaned Ethan, Will shut up. He still thought about the camp, would there be others there? Ethan had said that most kids only came in the summer but some lived there year-round. He had also said that the gods often had kids with a large number of mortals, aside from Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, and Hera, would he have siblings at the camp? Would they like him? Would he ever stop asking questions to himself and go to sleep? That answer came five minutes later when he crashed on the passenger's seat.

1:39 am

"Will! Will!" Will felt himself being shaken viciously and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Ethan, who looked like he was ready to drive. He looked out the window; in the light of the headlights he saw a giant, one-eyed monster with a huge club coming towards them. A Cyclops from what Will had told him, they were pretty much screwed. He felt himself go still with fear and clutched his seat.

Ethan was frantically starting the engine; once it got started he immediately started to make his way through the trees. The Cyclops was getting closer; it was beating branches out of the way with its club.

"Okay, so if he smashes the car you have to arm yourself. Take something out of the bag." Will but his backpack on, he didn't want to loose anything in it and started to look through Ethan's bag. He thought it would be a good idea to take the cubes he saw earlier and also sensed that he should take a bottle of liquid that looked important. He needed a weapon. Obviously he didn't have any idea how to effectively use any of them. There was a spear, several different swords, daggers, and knives and a bow and arrow. That seemed the most practical to Will for fighting a Cyclops.

Ethan was just getting them onto the highway and the Cyclops was still following them. Luckily there weren't any cars currently around during this time in the middle of nowhere so Ethan drove as fast as he could. The Cyclops clumsily tried to hit them with his club a few times but missed. Yet no matter how fast they drove it was going to get closer. Ethan drove closer to the grassy hill in between the road and woods. "I'm going to drive close to the side!" he practically yelled at Will, the Cyclops missed them again with his club. Will felt his stomach do a backflip. "Open the door and jump out when I say three!"

"What!"

"One!"

"Ethan, this is insane, I can't.

"Two, and I will push you out of this car if I have to!"

"Ethan-!"

"Three!" Will opened the door and tumbled out into the grassy field. The Cyclops was still chasing the car and Ethan, Will knew he had to do something, he still had the bow and arrow in his hands. The car was now going in circles, maybe to confuse the Cyclops, Will looked over the head of the Cyclops, he formed a crazy plan.

He took an arrow from the quiver and aimed, it was so dark and there was no way he was going to get this but-

Miss, he tried again.

Miss, the Cyclops was getting dizzy but Ethan was still in trouble. He fired again.

Miss, he looked as closely as he possibly could, using all the night vision he had. _Please God, or gods, let me get this shot, help me out dad, h_e prayed, he fired another arrow.

It landed exactly where he wanted it to, right in the point where the power lines overhead were connected to each other by the phone lines. One of them broke off and the poles toppled over like dominos. Right on top of the Cyclops, it turned to dust and a very dizzy Ethan stepped out of the car.

"What? How did you-?" they were both equally dumbfounded. Ethan took a minute to overcome his dizziness. He looked at the toppled down phone polls. A lot of people must have just lost their phone connections, though Will preferred him being alive and them being mildly inconvenienced rather than a Cyclops mashing them into pulp. "We should get out of here before the news comes." Said Ethan.

Will nodded; they got back in the car and drove until they found an abandon parking lot they could use.

**Yay, Will is awesome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Sorry that this is super late but I've had a lot of stuff going on for the past week, but I have time to write now that I'm visiting family for the weekend in Louisiana. Also I finished Blood of Olympus a few days ago and I have so many feels, oh my gods. So anyway, here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.**

**Chapter 4**

They had ended up staying in the car for the rest of the night parked at a Dairy Queen. Ethan had let Will have ice cream for breakfast ("It comes in a waffle cone and it's technically milk-ish.") to which he was very happy. They got a to go and headed on the highway at around 7:00 am. Willl was still tired since his sleep schedule had been interrupted and he slept in until about 11 and Ethan managed to get along on coffee and foam cups.

Will was very fazed by the attack that they barely escaped from the night before. Sure he had seen monsters in the past but they never actually attacked him. He had panicked and didn't know what to do at all. The bow didn't exactly feel right in his hands anymore, it was though last night he had just had a stroke of luck that was probably over by now. The lucky shot at the wires took at least several shots for him to finally hit his target and when he did he felt as if something else had done the aiming for him, something that was gone now. He thought about this for hours.

Ethan, however seemed unfazed, he kept his lackadaisical attitude throughout the day and just seemed focused on keeping himself awake so he wouldn't hit a car. But from the stories that he had told Will, stuff like Cyclops attacks were common. The camp would be safe for him; monsters wouldn't e able to attack them due to the magical force field.

At this point they were about five hours away from the camp. After last night Will had a constant feeling of uneasiness, like some other monster would get up and attack them at any moment, he kept the bow and arrow in his hands and tried to find the same feeling in it that he did last time. But the weapon didn't feel natural in his hands, last night when he had shot the wires there was only a moment less than a minute long where it felt right in his hands. He was currently looking out the window, waiting and fearing to see something. Maybe it was his ADHD though, wither way he was nervous from the time he woke up to the middle of the day. After a while it wore off, he only looked out the window every half hour as oppose to every minute.

In the middle of the day they picked up some of the drive through at Arby's. Will, since his mom was a nurse, had always taught him to eat healthy foods and all that stuff. He had almost never eaten fast food before this trip. He was honestly getting kind of sick of it. He ate his chicken nuggets though, as he had always had a distaste for any kind of cow meat.

Ethan was struggling to stay awake when they were about an hour away from the camp. He kind of got by when they drove though Manhattan and the traffic was high, Will would just shake him awake whenever he had the ability to move more than a yard.

Soon enough, they had reached a giant strawberry field, Will was surprised that there was ripe fruit growing on it in the middle of the winter.

"Magic growing stuff, camp funds." mumbled Ethan, his eyes were two thirds of the way closed now, and Will shook him hard. His palms were sweating and he was anxious to get into the camp, safe and not worried.

"Why does the camp need funds, aren't the gods rich and stuff?" he asked to pass time. Ethan was parking the car.

"Don't question that stuff," Ethan managed to get out of his tired state momentarily to get out and get his bag, Will grabbed his backpack as well. They were just outside the camp boundaries. "The gods are strict about what you say about them. You could get like electrocuted or turned into a tree." Will laughed lightly at that.

"No seriously, several years ago Zeus' daughter died and he turned her into a pine tree, she came back just last year." _What the- do the gods just get bored and decide to mess with their kid's lives all day?_

They ran into the camp boundaries and entered the camp. **(You guys already know this so I'm not going to explain it.) **Will was amazed at all of it, even though Ethan had explained everything about the camp, as he had asked endless questions to the mild annoyance of Ethan. He stood there gaping at the campus for a good five minutes until Chiron camp over in his wheelchair form.

"Ah, Ethan, you have sucessfully gathered a new camper. Welcome." he put his hand out for Will to shake, he did even though he was still looking around, he was pretty sure he hadn't blinked in the last two minutes. Ethan mumbled something and walked off.

"He's been driving for a while." said Will to Chiron. The older man nodded and started to roll in the direction of the Big House and Will started to follow.

"I hope that Ethan explained everything to you, the basics at least." said Chiron, Will nodded, he was looking around the camp in awe as the walked further into the camp. Chiron smiled to himself, even though so many campers before him had done the exact same thing. "So, have you encountered any sort of monster attacks or anything... strange before Ethan arrived at your house?"

"Umm... not really... there were skeletons that came up out of the ground and they kind of attacked us." he said, Will was always a friendly person when meeting people but this was a completely different environment and there were completely different people, well person. Chiron seemed understanding and calm though.

"I see, that isn't uncommon, you are lucky that you came here early, during these times I don't know if we would have been able to get you here safely." he said gravely, Will didn't know what he was talking about but it was emptied from his brain when he entered the Big House. A guy in a button down shirt with tigers and grape vines was sipping a Diet Coke and playing cards against another satyr.

"Mr.D, we have a new camper." Ethan had explained that the man was actually Dionysus the god of wine, regardless of his apperance, Will felt nervous and intimidated around an actual god.

"Great." he had a very non-caring auttitude and resumed playing cards.

"Come Will, there's an orientation video." Chrion said, and lead him to a room in the Big House. Suddenly the whole idea that he was going to lead an entire new life with new people, new place, and basically everything different hit him. He felt an overload of excitement and fear as he walked into a dark room with a projector and he sat down in the armchair in front of the screen.

**Again, I am soooooo sorry for the late upload. Nico will becoming in about two more chapters and the adorableness will commence. Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows you guys. Thanks for reading, please review. Also, do you guys think I'm moving the story too fast? Please comment your suggestions, I do accept critizism in order to improve myself. Thanks again! :)**

**-TMC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanksgiving! Yay! Let's celebrate a country that started because they didn't like how they were being treated unfairly and were underrepresented by the British. So they started a country where the only people to get all the freedoms they wanted were white, Christian, straight men. Because that totally makes sense (I am probably the most un-patriotic American ever). I used to not really like the idea of having a massive consumerist day right after celebrating family and being thankful for what you have but then I realized that the stuff at Hot Topic and Barnes and Noble was lower priced. (Fangirl screaming). Also whoever came up with the idea of a Doctor Who t-shirt with Doctors 9-12 doing the Beatles Abby road pose deserves the ultimate award of Combining Epic Things Into One Wearable Thing So It Is Epic x 10. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

Even though Will had basically heard of everything that the video showed from Ethan he was still amazed by all of this. All of this was really. Almost everyone else in the world took it as fact that this was all make believe. Others would try as hard as they could to convince themselves that it was real because they were bored with their lives. Others were probably just crazy. Yet here it was, it had been there his whole life and he never noticed it.

_Welcome new demi god. _Said the narrator, the footage they were showing of the camp and the demigods at training and all the monsters was amazing to Will.

_Either recently or for a while now, you have come across the knowledge that you are a demigod. One of your parents is a god or goddess from the ancient Greek myths. The gods have travelled from place to place over the centuries; they are currently stationed in The United States of America. Your godly parent will most likely claim you at some point in time but do not be disappointed if this doesn't happen soon or at all. The gods are busy controlling the world and the mortals. _Will had a sudden jolt of worry go through him.

_Centuries ago the Titan Kronos feared that his children, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia. Would become too powerful and over throw him. _

This scene had some pretty graphic imagery, Will had to close his eyes and hold back his vomit.

_But the god's mother Rhea hid Zeus away from Kronos and in time the gods defeated Kronos and took over the mortal world from Olympus. Today, the twelve major gods are Zeus, lord of the sky, Poseidon, god of the sea, Hades, lord of the Underworld, Hera, the goddess of marriage and childbirth, Demeter, goddess of the harvest, Apollo, god of music, art, healing, and the sun, Artemis, goddess of the hunt, Hermes, god of travelers and thieves, Hephaestus, god of machinery and craftsmanship, Ares, god of war, Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, and the wonderful, incredibly talented, Mr.D are you sure... yes of course... awesome, and completely flawless Dionysus, god of wine and celebration._

_ We are incredibly... fortunate and...blessed to have Dionysus, who goes by Mr.D, here as our director. Along with Chiron, who happens to be a centaur and also goes way too easy on us. _

The video then went on to explain camp activities, how the housing worked and stuff Will already knew. Though he did note that he would be avoiding the rock-climbing wall for the rest of his life. Chiron then entered the room but his wheelchair was gone and his lower half was now the body of a horse. Will didn't know how to speak for a minute but Chiron simply smiled and motioned for Will to follow him. Will grabbed his bag and followed him out the door.

"As stated in the video you will stay in the Hermes cabin until your godly parent has claimed you. Usually there are many more people that stay at the camp later in the year but for now you will stay here." Chiron said as they reached the Hermes cabin. Chiron knocked on the door and called out, "Connor, Travis. Come here."

Two identical teenage boys with messy brown hair and mischievous faces entered from the cabin. They looked at Will and smiled. "Another? That's good, we were getting pretty bored in here," said the one on the left.

"Regular or unconfirmed?" the one on the right asked Chiron.

"Unconfirmed." he replied, "I trust that you two will welcome him into the camp, with no tricks. Don't initiate him into your shenanigans."

"Come on Chiron, it wasn't our fault that those watermelons exploded when Katie poured water on them." said the one on the left. Chiron raised an eyebrow, "I haven't heard this one yet."

The one on the right kicked the other's shin. "Don't worry Chiron, we'll take care of um..."

"Will, I'm Will." Will said. Even though he was generally shy around new people the two brothers were just too friendly to not like. They smiled at Will again as they motioned him to come into the cabin.

"I will see you boys at campfire then." Chiron bowed and headed for the Big House. And the boys entered the cabin.

"You can set your stuff anywhere, I'm Travis and that's Connor," said Travis as he threw Will a sleeping bag and pillow. "Take your pick of floor space, this is the most empty this cabin is ever going to be, literally."

"Unless something poisonous accidently got in and everyone had to evacuate." Said Conner, a worried look came across Will's face.

"Don't worry, we won't do that when it's this empty, you're the only other person in here and we're not going to waste poison on you, you don't deserve it."

"Yeah, we could be wasting it on other people who don't deserve it." They laughed and Will felt like he was trapped in a room with some guys who had escaped jail.

"Seriously though, don't worry, we don't actually kill people and we aren't serial killers." said Travis and Will eased up.

"So, how long have you know?" Travis asked. Will put his orange sleeping bag and pillow against the back wall, Travis and Connor had theirs in the middle of the room, they had defiantly gotten comfortable with having the cabin to themselves, there were things thrown on the floor, some were weapons, some junk food wrappers, some were things that looked like normal objects but were probably dangerous in some way like a matchbox car that had something green oozing from the windows.

"Known what?" Will asked?

"That you're a demigod?" Connor asked.

"Oh, just a few days ago." he answered.

"Who do you live with, your mortal parent." Travis asked.

"My mom, in California." he replied, now feeling more comfortable with talking to them. Travis went over to Connor and whispered something in his ear. Connor nodded.

"Okay, so here's the thing, we really should help you to start training and stuff in case a monster comes and attacks the camp or for the war games and blah, blah, blah." started Travis.

"But, the other and much more fun idea is to use these," he showed Will a bag of small seeds, "On the Demeter kids and watch the effect of that."

"What do you choose?" Travis asked Will.

"Um, what do they do?" he asked skeptically. He had only been at the camp for half an hour and he was already being recruited for a prank he knew nothing about on people he didn't know.

"I guess you'll have to see." said Connor. They ran out the cabin and after a moment of not very clear thinking Will followed his new companions."

**Thanks for reading you guys! Please review with any suggestions on how to improve this.**

**-TMC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is so late you guys but my computer access time has been pretty low. Nico will come in the next chapter and I'll try to get that out as soon as I can. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJ/HOO**

Will had only pulled a few pranks in his life, most of them only technically counted as pranks and the rest didn't work. But he caught on pretty quickly to the fact that the children of Hermes were really good at pranking no matter what was going on.

The Stoll brothers walked silently to Cabin 4, inside it seemed completely empty, only the plants that were growing on their own at a rapid rate.

"Okay, now once we get in there we have to switch this out as quickly as possible, just look around for whatever seed bags you can find. Will, can you be lookout?" said Connor.

The cabin was completely deserted, Will was distracted by the loose swords and various weapons, while there weren't as many as in other cabins Will was still distracted.

The trio ran inside and started searching the area. The brothers went directly for some seeds like they had done it many times before, Will looked for anyone coming to the cabin from the moss covered window frame while the twins shuffled around various containers of seeds that filled a large cabinet.

"No not those...what about these?"

"I think we already switched these with the stuff, ooh we should take these."

"No, they look completely different."

"They won't even miss them."

Will's only hope at the moment was that none of the things they were discussing were explosive or poisonous. Suddenly a girl with long brown hair tied in a braid and dirt all over her hands was walking towards the cabin.

"Guys." whispered Will loudly. The brothers turned their heads and quickly realized that the girl was arriving.

"Katie." said Travis hastily to Connor. Will noticed a smile twinge and a glazy look in his eyes that he was trying to cover up. They quickly started to run out the door, Will following them.

The boys managed to get behind the cabin and hide under a window.

"Okay, it's coming soon, I know it." whispered Travis.

Just a moment later there was a huge cloud of purple dust exploded from the cabin. Will's eyes became wide, he didn't know if he should run or stay. The Stolls however high fived and anxiously waited for the reaction of the brunette girl, they were not disappointed.

"TRAVIS! CONNOR!" There was some Greek cursing after that that Will could sort of understand but the brothers looked scared, they motioned Will to get back to the Hermes cabin but before they could escape they were restrained by some ivy vines. The girl came to the back with a vicious look in her eyes, and even though she was completely covered with what looked like purple paint Will was scared of what she could do to them, but her rage seemed content with the sons of Hermes.

After she finished cursing them out in Greek she turned to Will and then back to the others.

"Who is this? Why did you bring another person into your childish shenanigans?" she demanded.

"This is Will, new, and in case you haven't noticed, your worship, is a kid. How old are you again Will?" asked Travis

"Eleven." he said hesitantly.

"See, it is no crime that we are trying to give him a positive edition to his childhood experiences, which has no doubt been packed with monsters and lack of parental attention." said Travis.

"You two... you... clean this up now. And the next time you two come to mess up our cabin I swear to the gods I will-" Connor decided to cover Will's ears so he couldn't hear what she said for the next thirty seconds. Travis looked unfazed by this and replied, " There is a child here Katie, I expected better of you."

"Sorry." Katie mumbled, looking at Will sympathetically. "You guys are going to clean the cabin right now," she said with a glare.

"Of course Miss Gardener." said Travis with a mock bow. The three boys started to walk to the cabin, Will wanted to be really angry at the brothers for dragging him into the prank but he honestly didn't have it in him, the brothers were so carefree and friendly to him that he couldn't be angry at them. He started to follow them to Cabin 4 but Katie held him back.

"I know for a fact that you didn't have anything to do with this really. I honestly don't know how they got to be counselors, better than Luke I guess." she wasn't really talking to Will at this point, more to herself. Her features smoothed and she shook off some of the purple from her face and orange t-shirt. She looked at Will and said, "We need to get you a t-shirt, just give me a minute." Katie ran inside the cabin and grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt, with a scowl on her face that dissolved quickly.

She went into the bathroom area and changed, she still looked pretty funny with her clothes clean but her hair, most of her face, and her arms and legs covered in purple. "Come on," she said to Will as she headed to the gift shop.

He followed her and she went up to the counter. No one was currently manning the shop, Katie looked around cautiously, climbed over the counter and grabbed a camp shirt that was slightly big for Will.

"I thought they would Travis would have gotten you one already, sorry it's kind of big but you can grow into it." she said as she climbed over the counter again.

He took off his red shirt behind the shop and put on the camp shirt. He looked up at her and waited for her next instruction.

"Alright, so I'm guessing that they showed you absolutely nothing and I guess I should, so do you have any preference?" she asked.

"Um, not really." he thought about the incident with the Cyclops and thought he should try practicing with the bow and arrow again.

"All right, lets try swords I guess." she said, they made their way to the sword fighting area. Will was decent with it even though the sword was really heavy for him. He wasn't at all good at wrestling or metalwork. He was all right at plant work, to the delight of Katie, who he was spending most of his time with along with the Stoll brothers in his spare time.

The archery was what really surprised him, not because he was good, but quite the opposite. He could only sort of shoot it and it didn't feel right in his hands. Katie didn't mind but it bothered him.

He went on practicing sword fighting and archery, while occasionally gardening with Katie and hanging out with the Stoll brothers. He wasn't bothered that he didn't know who his father was and he wasn't scared how they would react if they knew of his sexuality. For once he felt completely content with himself and happy with his life, he had found a place he belonged and people that cared about him and liked him.

And then he came to the camp a week later.

**Sorry again that this is so late, thanks for reading, please review.**

** -TMC**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- I'm glad that I can get this out earlier than usual. I just want to clarify that this is only technically an AU, it is just following a storyline almost identical to the Titan's Curse, the only difference is that Will arrives at camp half blood a week after Nico and this is when they meet. Nothing else is different this is just my story of what I would have liked to happen at the camp while Percy and the others were on their quest. Also the reason that Travis and Connor are the head of the Hermes cabin is because after Luke left the camp to serve Kronos they became co-counselors**

**Disclaimer- I own a bunch of feels given to me by people who own these fictional characters.**

Nico di Angelo.

Nico di Angelo.

Nico freaking di Angelo.

When the dark-haired, olive skinned, card shuffling, aviator jacket wearing Italian kid came into the Hermes cabin for the first time Will had no idea that Nico di Angelo would unknowingly take over his life. Okay that sounded weird, at the time he didn't really know what to think of Nico. When he energetically entered the cabin he didn't say anything. He stood at the doorway for a moment, looking around the regular looking cabin in absolute awe. While that was happening Will, Travis, and Connor were playing poker. They turned their heads and watched Nico be amazed by their living area.

"Um, are you new here?" asked Connor. Nico realized the presence of the three boys for the first time and started talking at a rapid pace. Will had a hard time keeping up.

"Hi I'm Nico di Angelo! This camp is so cool I never thought this stuff was all real you know with the Greek gods and goddess. I've been playing this game Mythomagic for a while now and it's the best thing ever and it basically has them all ranked. All the monsters and gods and goddesses. Did you guys know this stuff was real before you got here? I guess not since the monsters would have gotten you because of the whole thing of once you realize you're a demigod they start to hunt you down. Are you guys all sons of Hermes? Have you met your dad? You know some people say that he's one of the less powerful gods because he only has like 700 attack point but his magical powers that don't have to do with fighting totally make up for it. I have his figurine and everything, technically the only figurine I don't have is Hades, but he's like super rare. How long have you guys been here? Have you ever climbed that volcano thing, do you guys have swords too? Have you ever been on a quest? I just found out that my dad's a god like yesterday or maybe today, my sister would be here too but she joined the Hunters of Artemis, really sucks because she was like my only family but now I'm here and she seems really happy. Did you guys know that Artemis looks like twelve and Apollo's sun chariot is like a really awesome car? He's looks like seventeen and he's really cool and we came here in his sun chariot but it wasn't a car it turned into a bus and this girl Thalia, she's a daughter of Zeus which is so cool because he has like 2000 attack points, I have his figurine too, and she got to drive it. Anyway, what are your names?"

The three boys sat in the middle of the room, baffled at the fact that Nico said all of that in less than five minutes. Connor spoke up, "Um, what's your name again, slowly this time dude."

Nico, almost completely out of breath answered, "Nico, you?"

"Well, now that you are speaking like a regular human being, or demigod should we say, I'm Connor, Travis, my brother, not twin, and Will there." Will smiled at the overly excited boy and waved.

"What are you guys playing?" he asked.

"Poker, not with money, unless you have some." said Travis, Will knew that the Stolls wouldn't actually steal from a little kid but he did hope for Nico's sake that he didn't have any. Thankfully he shook his head before he sat down in between Travis and Will.

"I've never actually played this before," said Nico. Will himself had only learned how to play a couple days ago and to be blunt, was completely horrible at it. But he didn't mind since the Stolls were always making jokes and he had fun anyway.

"Well then, we are going to have to teach you then Nico." said Travis as he hit him on the back in a playful way. "You said your last name was di Angelo, is that Spanish or something."

"Italian." said Nico, Will didn't really hear and accent but he kind of did when he listened really, really closely. _He must have moved when he was young or something._

"Right, and you said you have a sister, how old is she?" he went on asking.

"Yeah, Bianca, she's about thirteen." he said, still sort of bouncing as he sat but that was probably just ADHD.

"Interesting, I'll have to meet her." said Travis, putting on a fake look of interest, Connor caught on and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure your so interested in someone, but I'm pretty sure it's not Nico's sister since A, you haven't met her, B, the whole hunter of Artemis forever single thing, and C, she isn't K-" he was cut off by Travis bending the card deck so they all hit Connor in the face. He also gave him a warning look and he shut up. Will felt uncomfortable in this situation since this was not the kind of stuff he was used to.

"So you're into this Mythomagic game?" asked Connor. Nico smiled and took out his deck of illustrated cards with golden outlines, pictures of Greek gods, goddesses, monsters, all with different ranks and numbers. Nico went on to explain about Mythomagic and though Will didn't really understand what he was talking about he could manage that it was basically Pokémon but with Greek myths and that Nico knew A LOT about it. Will didn't know anything about this stuff when he first found out he was a demigod but Nico seemed to know basically everything. He didn't feel bad about it, like Nico was the person in class who knew the subject before everyone else started learning it, instead he felt really happy that this kid was here, that he might be able to teach him all this stuff. Mostly because he just wanted to hang out with someone his own age. He had a feeling that he and Nico were going to get along quite well.

**So that went by faster than I expected, sorry if this is a sloppy introduction to Nico and Will isn't going start liking him until a little later. But thank you for reading and please review. **

**-TMC**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Happy New Year guys! And if you are reading this during the summer, then me writing this in December am very jealous of you reading this during the non-school you. Does that make any sense? I don't care.**

**Disclaimer- why do we have to do this? NO ONE ON THIS SIGHT OWNS ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR CONTENT! **

Since Will had only been at camp for a week he had no idea who the Hunters of Artemis were but from what he could understand they were teenage, immortal girls who followed the goddess Artemis, who happened to be absent at the time for reasons he didn't know. Nico had mentioned that they were there and his sister had joined them but he didn't actually see them until dinner. The four boys sat at the Hermes table while the Hunters sat at the Artemis table. There weren't many people at the camp during that time of year, only them; a few kids from the Demeter cabin, a few Aphrodite girls, a guy from Hephaestus named Charles Beckenfork. There were a few kids that he didn't know that came that day with the Hunters of Artemis. One of them was a younger teenage boy with black hair and green eyes, he sat at the Poseidon table and the other was an older girl with a punk look to her, she sat at the Zeus table. The fact that there were two children of the Big Three baffled Will since he was told that was forbidden.

Nico was currently avidly describing the story of what happened before they arrived at camp. It kind of made Will feel that his encounter with the Cyclops was mediocre compared to what the two other kids had done. But then he reminded himself that they were older and also children of Zeus and Poseidon.

_ But who says you couldn't be?_ He asked himself, but he shook off the thought, he wasn't that skilled or showing any qualities of being related to any of the Big Three. As the days went by he was growing more concerned about the lack of parental claiming in his life. Hanging out with the Stolls and Katie so much made him wish that he were a child of Demeter of Hermes. Though the brothers told him that the cabin was usually extremely crowded regularly so he was leaning more to the Demeter side.

Will looked for Nico's sister at the Artemis table; he only saw the backs of some of them and fractions of the fronts of the other half. Nico noticed and pointed her out for Will.

"That's Bianca," he said as he pointed to an older girl who looked very much like him, the same black hair and Italian tan. She would occasionally glace over to check on her brother.

"So who do you think your parent is?" Will asked Nico, now that Travis and Connor had started to talk about something else and excluding the younger boys from their conversation. Nico looked at Will with large black eyes and thought for a second.

"I don't know, what about you?" Will shrugged.

"Did you live with your mom or your dad." this time Nico tried his hardest to think, Will saw his face scrunch up and the wheels in his head turning. Eventually Nico looked up and responded, "I don't remember, I lived in this really awesome hotel with Bianca for a month and then we were put in this military school for a little while and now we're here." he looked disturbed by the fact that he couldn't remember what his life was like before.

"Maybe you can find a way to remember what happened, there's all sorts of magic healing stuff at camp that they used when people get injured. There's probably something for amnesia." Will said to try and calm Nico down. He smiled and continued eating while Nico awed at the fact that the food and drink magically appeared on the plate and in the cup. Will laughed quietly at the younger boy's excitement; Nico eventually chose to eat some foreign looking dish that Will didn't recognize.

"What kind of food is that?" Will asked. Nico looked up, he didn't seem to be eating it, and he was sort of bouncing up and down at the fact that the food was there in the first place.

"I don't really remember the name but I think my mom used to make it." said Nico, Will concentrated and the same meal of fancy looking pasta appeared on his plate. He took a bite, having grown up with mostly simple meals he found it quite enjoyable. "It's good," he said in between bites. Nico smiled at him and started on his own meal.

Chiron then announced that there would be a traditional Capture-The-Flag against the Hunters of Artemis, Will hadn't played the game yet but thought that it would be something to test some of the stuff he had been practicing. Mostly he was hoping that maybe he could find out who his godly parent was as he had heard from the Stolls that sometimes during the games your parent would be impressed with you and claim you if you won.

"That's what happened with Percy Jackson," said Travis after Chiron made the announcement. He nodded to the lone kid at the Poseidon table whose food, Will had just realized, was completely blue.

"Who?" Will asked, he had heard the kids name a couple of times during his time at camp but he didn't actually know anything about him. Nico's eyes widened and he started talking rapidly about the boy. Talking about what he did when he first met him and the monsters he defeated and everything that he knew about him. Will felt a feeling of uselessness, hearing all the things this kid already did, him destroying the Cyclops seemed very minuscule compared to everything this Percy Jackson kid had done. Nico was idolizing him and Will knew that there was a slight pit of anger towards Percy because of that. He reminded himself that he was three years younger but he felt unaccomplished nonetheless.

"Well, we better get ready for the games." said Connor as he stood up, the three others followed, Travis stretched and responded, "Yeah, let's get ready to get our butts handed to us."  
>Will took another look at the Hunters and knew they were screwed.<p>

**So, so, so sorry that this came out late but I've been in the car almost non-stop this week and it's really hard for me to write in the car. I'll try to get another chapter out soon but I just want to thank you guys for the motivation you give me to do this since honestly nothing is giving me much motivation to do anything now a days. This will go on for a while, about two or three chapters for everyday in the story and up until Nico leaves the camp. Also maybe an epilogue with a few scenes throughout Will's time at the camp and possible other encounters with Nico. I am so happy that so many of you guys are reading, favoring, following, and reviewing this story. I will try to get the next chapter up by the 4th hopefully but you guys are going to have to remind me because I am a huge procrastinator. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Exams are the worst?! Just telling you guys that all my chapters are 1100-1300 words long and actually aren't getting any shorter really. Another reminder that this is something I do for fun and I actually don't dedicate a lot of time to this. I'll probably stick to the frequent one shot after this. I will try to make these notes shorter though. But another thing I should tell you guys is that I go to a really hard school so I don't have a lot of time for this and I had five exams in three days and I seriously needed to study for them.**

The game would be the next day after lunch so the four boys went to their cabin and started to get ready for bed. They noticed that Nico didn't have anything with him other than a few cards and figurines for Mythomagic. So Travis and Connor decided to steal a few mandatory things from the camp gift shop. Something that was necessary for almost every camper that came to camp since most of them didn't get a chance to pack beforehand. Yet there was always something that the children of Hermes did when it wasn't summer. Travis and Connor had tried to convince Will to do it with them but Will didn't really feel comfortable participating in the scheme. But when they proposed the idea to Nico and he agreed Will suddenly wanted to.

Since they didn't actually have matrasses, only sleeping bags, they would steal some matrasses from the other cabins with less people in them.

"Why don't we just take some from a cabin with no one in it?" Will asked as they planned it in the Hermes cabin.

"Because it's disrespectful to the gods and we'll all get turned into hamsters or something," said Travis.

"The Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera cabin are obviously off limits."

"And there is no way we're stealing from the Ares cabin."

"Too many people in the Artemis cabin obviously."

"There's no one in the Athena cabin or the Apollo cabin."

"The Hephaestus kids do all sorts of weird things with their cabin so the matrasses will probably blow up or something."

"Sooo..." said Travis with a raised eyebrow to the boys.

"Demeter cabin it is!" said Connor as the brothers started to run out the door.

Will wasn't exactly fine with stealing from Katie's cabin but since she was the only one staying at camp it was okay. He and Nico looked at each other and both subconsciously decided to follow the Stolls.

The bothers were looking into the empty cabin, there was only about fifteen minutes until curfew so they had to act quickly. The door was unlocked so they went in that way but they would be caught if they carried the matrasses out that way. So they decided that Will and Travis would lift the matrasses outside through the windows and Nico and Connor would carry them to their cabin from the back window.

They put their plan into action as Travis and Will entered the Demeter cabin and started towards the empty beds. The whole room was filled top to bottom with vines, flowers, and other plants. Will was amazed that Katie was currently the only person to tend all them throughout most of the year. As he and Travis started to lift the first matrass out the back window he realized that they had no idea where Katie was, or when she would come back more importantly.

They were on matrass number two, Will and Nico were struggling to carry the same amount of weight as the brothers, considering they were both about a foot shorter and didn't have years of training at camp. But they managed to lift what they could and they were making good timing. There were eight minutes left.

"Where do you think she's coming back?" Will asked Travis as they gave the second matrass to the others.

"I don't know but we need to hurry." he said as he hastily started on lifting the third matrass and Will followed. "No, go start on the fourth one, and I'll finish this one." said Travis.

Will was struggling with the fourth mattress, he looked out the back window to see Nico struggling equally with his mattress but Conner was carrying most of it. He smiled at how even when Nico fell down from the weight he was still smiling and just so, so happy. Will had gone most of his life with his only friend being his mom and being bullied in school. Maybe Nico didn't have a great life before camp either, even if he didn't remember it, he was still really cheerful and full of joy. Something Will needed more in his life.

Will continued to drag the mattress across the floor as Travis threw the third one out to the others. They were almost done when-"

"TRAVIS!? What are you doing here you perv?!" Katie was standing in the doorway. Both of their ankles were suddenly wrapped around in thick vines. Will dropped the mattress, which ended up falling on Travis' foot, they had one minute left.

Katie took a look at the empty beds and then at the one that had dropped on Travis' foot. She sighed, crossed her arms, and said in an exasperated tone, "What in the name of the gods are you two doing?"

Will felt an over rush of guilt come over him, Katie was basically his best friend, he didn't want to do this in the first place but he was pretty sick of sleeping on the floor.

"Well, since Nico just came to camp we didn't want him to have to sleep on the hard floor and Will's neck has been hurting, and since you're the only one staying here we figured we could take four." Said Travis, knowing that Katie was bound to be a lot less angry if they were stealing for Will and Nico.

It seemed to work as Katie rolled her eyes and muttered, "Fine." But as she did a horn went of signaling curfew.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap." said Travis, he hastily picked up the mattress and looked outside, Nico and Conner were gone. Will scrambled to help him and eventually Katie began to help. They threw it out the window and Travis picked Will up and threw him on to the mattress through the window before jumping out himself. Will hurried to the Hermes cabin, not too far away, as soon as he climbed in to the window Conner immediately jumped out to help Travis.

Will and Nico looked out the window to have a view of the Stolls carrying the mattress at record speed, Travis looking shaken but not from the fact that they could get caught any minute.

Luckily they managed to get in with the mattress before coming close to getting caught.

Connor went to bed relieved and went to sleep relaxed. Travis went to sleep with an angered and pained look on his face that wasn't there a minute ago. Nico put his bed next to Will and they both went to sleep, their beds a foot away, and facing each other. He smiled and felt so happy that Nico would be staying at the camp for a long time with him.

**I finally uploaded, thank you guys for not jumping down my throat for not uploading but I have been really busy lately. Also I've been having a lot of issues and other stuff going on. So thanks for reading and please review. **

**-TMC**


End file.
